<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stone Cold Crazy by Alverrann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200682">Stone Cold Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverrann/pseuds/Alverrann'>Alverrann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Possibly, (eventually) - Freeform, 80's, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Angst, Blood and Wounds (but not graphic), Fiddleford is a victim, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm still not sure about it), Insanity, Mystery Trio, Possibly monsters, Stan and Ford being stubborn, These two beans really need to work it out, car crash, will be updated slowly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverrann/pseuds/Alverrann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where the portal incident never happens, Stanley is injured and Ford is on the edge of insanity. Can they work through their differences to stop Bill in time? Or has Bill already gotten to them both? </p><p>(Might become Monster Falls, but that's still in the air)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiddleford H. McGucket &amp; Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket &amp; Stan Pines, Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stone Cold Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, yeah, I have other stories, and I shouldn't be posting new ones- trust me, I know! But this was just some stuff I wrote, and I've wanted to post something for Gravity Falls for so long, now ...</p><p>Anyway, here it is, and I hope y'all like it. :)</p><p>Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just some of the ideas. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was running. As soon as the elevator hit the main floor, Stanley was running. His blood was pounding in his ears, and he kept his hand over his shoulder as he ran; he didn't touch the burn, but he pinched the skin around it, trying to distract his nerves from the pain that seemed to emanate through his whole body (for once he was glad that his brother's heating seemed to be broken, because seriously his shoulder was on <em>fire</em>). In his right arm he cradled the journal, knowing that Ford would surely kill him if he lost it.</p><p>It meant more to Ford than <em>he</em> did.</p><p>The door to Ford's shack in the woods hadn't been locked when his (clearly crazy) sibling had pulled him in earlier, and that made it much simpler to fumble it open and practically fall through in his haste to escape.</p><p>Stanley had been a fool. Ford didn't want to make up. He didn't want to see him. Why would he have ever wanted to see the man who had ruined his life? Stanley had to wonder if his accident so many years before had caused his brother to go crazy now. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had.</p><p>Everything <em>else</em> seemed to be his fault.</p><p>He was panting hard as he sprinted for his car, and he practically slammed into the side of it in his hurry to leave. The windshield was coated with ice and snow, and Stan gave a curse as he finally let go of his shoulder to try and scrape it off. He didn't have anything to really do it with, and it wasn't long before his whole sleeve was soaked from using it to push off the snow (though the cold did soothe the burn on his shoulder to some extent).</p><p>"Stanley!" Ford's voice came from the hut, and Stan almost dropped the journal in his panic, opening the door and throwing it into the passenger seat as he tumbled behind the wheel. His swiftly numbing fingers fumbled with his key before getting a better grip and shoving it into the ignition. The windshield was still covered with a thick layer of ice, and the window-wipers did absolutely nothing for it. He flipped his lights on just as he heard Ford's considerably closer voice shout, "Stanley, wait!" His twin was harshly illuminated against the backdrop of his murder hut, and Stan saw that Ford was almost within touching distance of the Stanmobile.</p><p>He slammed his car - his <em>life</em> - into reverse and pulled away as quickly as he could, hastily rolling down his window to stick his head out and see where he was going. He flipped it into drive as soon as he'd jolted to a stop on the other side of the street and began to pull away, pushing the gas pedal to the floor. The snow in front of him lit up under his headlights, and it looked like he was going at the speed of light when he drove into it headlong.</p><p>Just like in Space Wars.</p><p>Thoughts like that normally made him smile and think of his nerdy brother, but he doubted he would ever really smile about that sort of thing again. He was in pain, for one, and with his head sticking out the window the way it was, his teeth were just chattering, nowhere near a smile. Well. His partials were chattering, anyway, which was infinitely worse. Ford hated him, had <em>branded</em> him, and-</p><p>THUNK</p><p>Stan knew how if felt to be driving when a tire popped, but he certainly hadn't expected to feel it at that moment. "Stanley! Stop!" His brother's voice was distant, but there was a determination there that had him panicking all over again. He slowed down as he tried to keep the car from fishtailing, cursing his bad luck. What the hell had he <em>hit</em>?</p><p>"Stanley!" Ford's voice was much closer than it had been just a moment earlier, and Stan hit the gas reflexively. Was Ford still chasing him?!</p><p>THUNK</p><p>The whole car was vibrating then, and Stanley was forced to slow down again to keep from crashing, swearing vehemently. He turned his head around to see behind him, and almost stopped driving to stare. The red of his backlights showed that Ford was following him at a sprint, that stupid crossbow from earlier in his hands and his trench coat flailing out behind him, all barely visible in the dark. "Stanley, stop!"</p><p>His brother was actually gaining on him, and he cursed the snow and the ice around him as he pushed the gas pedal back down, forcing his now crippled car to speed up.</p><p>Never in his life had Stanley been in a more ridiculous car chase, and if he hadn't been in so much pain - so hurt, and so tired - emotionally and physically, he might have laughed. As it was, he slowly but surely began to leave his insane twin behind. His face was frozen by that point, and he kept having to blink as the snow got in his eyes. It was times like these when he wondered if it wouldn't have been better to have glasses, only glasses didn't blink, and they probably would have ended up looking like his windshield did (though it was beginning to thaw).</p><p>Maybe glasses could use little windshield-wipers on them, and that way people with glasses could look into the rain and snow. It was this thought that made Stan realize that he was probably in shock, and that he needed to keep his mind on the road. He refocused himself, cursing the fact that he only had one spare tire in his trunk and trying to figure out how far he could really get with two popped tires.</p><p>All he knew was that he couldn't go back to Ford.</p><p>In the back of his mind he began to imagine all of the damage that his poor car was undergoing, and the extra strain that would be put on it if he drove on two bad tires for much longer. He was just calculating the repairs that would be needed when he hit a particularly slick patch of ice.</p><p>The Stanmobile was fishtailing again, and even with all its tires it would have been hard to keep from crashing. As it was, Stan began spinning, and then his car was rolling into the forest, careening off of the road. Stan probably gave some sort of shout, but everything happened so quickly that he couldn't be sure.</p><p>He had never put on a seatbelt, and with his body already halfway out the window it wasn't too much of a stretch for the rest of him to fly out as well. It was probably for the best, since he hit a solid surface while his car (No, no not his <em>car</em>!) kept rolling. Stan lay on his back for a long moment, listening to the horrible crunching noises that came with the crashing of his life. The snow-covered ground offered some relief to the pain in his shoulder, but the rest of him felt numb.</p><p>What had just happened?</p><p>Stan wasn't sure how long he stayed where he was, letting the blizzard methodically bury him with snow, but it was long enough that he began to be certain that he was dying. He had to be. Ford hated him, his car had just crashed, and-</p><p>He could feel his tears freezing on his face, and he vaguely wondered how long it would take for the rest of him to follow. His hands (along with most of his limbs) were numb, and his shivering was now much more pronounced. Shock. He was in shock. Stan knew what shock could do, but he couldn't bring himself to want to fight it. In some ways, the silent and dark forest was kinda nice.</p><p>Calm.</p><p>Quiet.</p><p>Then he remembered his car.</p><p>If there was anything Stan truly owned and loved, it was his car. No matter what happened, the Stanmobile had always been there for him, and he'd never needed to literally sleep on the streets because of it. El Diablo had saved his life more than once, and so it was with fresh tears that he looked over at it now.</p><p>Coming out of shock was so, so much worse than going into it. Stan's head hurt, for one thing, and so did the entirety of his left leg. Then there was the still-constant throbbing of his shoulder ... His probably-soon-to-be-serious case of hypothermia did help numb everything down, though. And he was still in enough shock that he hadn't freaked out yet.</p><p>Or maybe he was just getting used to having a crappy life. It wouldn't surprise him at all.</p><p>Stan knew if he didn't start moving soon then he'd never want to move again. So ,with no small amount of effort, he pulled himself to his feet and stepped towards his wrecked car. His first thought was that his life was officially over, but after a moment of thought he decided (as optimistically as possible) that he'd definitely seen worse wrecks in his life.</p><p>Hell, he'd <em>caused</em> a few of them.</p><p>It was a fixer-upper, if he were going to be kind (and Stan was always nice about his own car), but there was no way it was going anywhere anytime soon. It had stopped rolling when it had hit a tree, and Stan was extremely glad that he hadn't been buckled in, or he probably would have died based on how the roof of the vehicle was smashed inwards. The lights were still on, blaring into the forest almost angrily, and Stan's breathing hitched.</p><p>He almost felt as though he ought to say some words over it, but instead he growled, "I'm comin' back for you." Then he carefully reached through, past warped metal and broken glass, to turn off the headlights.</p><p>Now, despite everything that Stan had suffered through thus far, he had never wanted to die. He still didn't! Sure, his life was a crap-fest and his brother hated him, but he still didn't want to <em>die</em>. Stan liked living, and if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was survive.</p><p>So it was his love of life that had him carefully pulling his duffel-bag (with all his necessities) from the remains of his vehicle along with Ford's journal (which he closed and tucked into the bag), before slowly trudging in the direction of his brother's hut. Ford hated him, sure, but he would at least have to let Stan crash for one night before he went to town the next day- ... or whatever ended up happening.</p><p>Stan hoped that his brother didn't just decide to finish up the job, but he didn't have anywhere else to go that wouldn't result in a cold grave, so Ford's weird hut-house it was.</p><p>He'd only taken about three steps before the ground broke beneath his foot, and suddenly his boot was filled with ice. "Damn!" He pulled his foot out immediately, hissing at the freezing water; icy water was cold, but this stuff was so frigid that Stan felt as though his entire right foot was being bitten by thousands of ants all at once.</p><p>He didn't want to hike back up to the road, but if it meant avoiding the river then he definitely would. Stan started the climb but about halfway up he realized that he probably wouldn't finish it. He felt as though his energy was leaving him, and realized that he had to get to Ford's creepy murder hut before he went down.</p><p>The blizzard swirled around him, and in-between the frigid gusts of wind, it almost felt as though it were gently pulling him up to the street. Stan knew he was doing badly if the nicest thing that had happened to him that day was a blizzard.</p><p>With desperation he made way back onto the street, then walked the direction he'd come from. There were deep gouges where his broken tires had passed over the snowy road, and Stan suddenly wondered why he was looking at them. Probably because of the light shining on them, he decided.</p><p>But where was the light coming from?</p><p>"Stanley!" His brother's voice came muffled through the snow as soon as the light hit him, and he realized that Ford was the source of it. The crunching of fresh snow grew swift for a moment while his brother ran up to him, almost slipping as he called again. "Stanley, are you all right?! I heard your car crash- is that blood?!"</p><p>There were a lot of things that Stan could have said to that, and Ford was still talking, babbling almost as madly as he had been before. But instead of saying any of those things he could have, he muttered, "'m cold."</p><p>He didn't know if Ford said anything after that, because he had survived. He felt it all the way down to his bones that he had survived, and so it was with relief that he closed his eyes. He would live.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that happened. I did have plans for this, and like with all of my stories, it will definitely get updated (though any of you who know me at all will know that it won't be updated very often. I'm really sorry for that.) I really won't abandon it. I just take my sweet time.</p><p>So yeah, this is set in the Mystery Trio AU, and possible the Monster Falls AU, and ... well. We'll just see what comes next, shall we? ;)</p><p>C Y'all</p><p>-Al</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>